


这究竟是谁的错？

by SatouMia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, F/M, M/M, Top Harry Potter, hpss, 哈斯
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatouMia/pseuds/SatouMia
Summary: 赫敏拒绝了罗恩的圣诞舞会邀请，斯内普也不愿意和哈利一起参加这个舞会。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 13





	这究竟是谁的错？

**Author's Note:**

> * 无伏背景，除了伏大家都活着（LV：？？
> 
> * 依然是和斜阳老师日常聊天突发梗x
> 
> * HPSS+RWHG/哈斯+罗赫，哈利不参加三强争霸赛。
> 
> * 又名《看热闹不嫌事大》（？

这是哈利第12次路过那个通往斯莱特林院长办公室的楼梯口。他身后缀着一个看起来和他同样魂不守舍的韦斯莱，两个格兰芬多像游魂一般在斯莱特林的地盘附近晃荡了整整一个下午，就连一向不吝啬对他们施以嘲讽的德拉科·马尔福都看烦了。  
“滚回你们的格兰芬多塔上去，该死的波特和韦斯莱！”德拉科忍无可忍地站在休息室门口对着楼梯咆哮了一句。潘西在他身后发出笑声，“波特准是在为圣诞舞会的舞伴发愁呢，他或许想在斯莱特林找一个。”  
“没门。”德拉科恶毒地诅咒道，“波特想要的人绝对不会和他跳舞的。”  
马尔福的声音回荡在这座古老城堡的地下室楼梯间内，斯莱特林的石门关上前，德拉科听到那个韦斯莱正在努力地劝阻着被踩到了尾巴的波特冲进斯莱特林的地盘和他决斗。  
“放开我罗恩！马尔福在挑衅我们你听到了吗？”哈利努力地想把自己的袍子从好友的手里抽回来，他一只脚已经踏上了楼梯的第一阶。鉴于他一下午都在楼梯口踌躇不前，这算得上是一个前所未有的进步了。  
“冷静点哈利。”罗恩坚决扯着哈利的袍袖不肯撒手，他硬生生地将哈利从地下室的入口拖了出来，现在两个人都站在阳光明媚的走廊里了。  
“你不该拦着我的，罗恩。”哈利闷声闷气地抱怨，他扯了扯自己的袖子，看看有没有哪里被罗恩拉脱了线。  
“得了吧哈利，你确定你要在斯内普教授的隔壁和马尔福吵架吗？再说了，马尔福只说了你不会得到你想要的人……”  
哈利为罗恩的话感到震惊，他不敢相信地把视线从自己的袍子上移动到罗恩的脸上。  
“所以呢？你觉得那只白鼬为你和赫敏赐福了吗？”  
“小声点哈利！”罗恩跳起来捂住了哈利的嘴，他不小心踩了哈利一脚，“被她听到了怎么办！”  
哈利疼得咧咧嘴，推开了冒失鬼罗恩，“那不是正好？你不就想让她知道吗？”  
“我还没有拿定主意——我的意思是说，我不知道她是不是愿意……”  
“勇敢点，伙计。”哈利拍了拍罗恩的后背为对方鼓劲儿，“等一会儿赫敏从西弗勒斯的办公室里出来，你就去问她。”  
“什么？”罗恩觉得这太快了，他用手指狠狠拽着自己的红发，“那你呢？你打算什么时候去邀请斯内普教授？”  
哈利不好意思地挠了挠鼻尖，“或许明天？”  
“容我提醒你一句，舞会就在后天。”  
“哦，天呐，先管好你自己吧罗恩！”  
他们站在走廊里为了圣诞舞会的舞伴吵闹了半天，地下室入口的楼梯间依然安安静静。哈利和罗恩有些挫败，赫敏和斯内普或许是打算在地窖里待到下一堂魔药学自习课开始了。  
“你知道吗，我有时真的很讨厌赫敏的好学。”罗恩靠在柱子上，一面挠着霍格沃茨的公共财产，一面望穿秋水地盯着那个黑漆漆的洞口。  
哈利对罗恩的说法表示了赞同。其实，如果不是他在魔药学上实在没什么天分，只会惹得魔药学教授拎着他的领子把他从地窖里丢出来的话，他也很愿意加入赫敏的魔药学课外拓展班。  
他们一直在这里等到课程快开始，才急匆匆回到格兰芬多塔去取来了他们的魔药学课本和作业本。当哈利和罗恩踏进那个高年级公共自习室时，已经占好了位置的赫敏对着他们招了招手。  
哈利和罗恩踩着时间点入座，为此得到了斯内普恶狠狠的一个瞪视。哈利眨巴着他的绿眼睛对着魔药学教授傻笑了一下，罗恩实在看不过眼，抬手给了他一个肘击。  
“收敛一点吧，哥们。”罗恩小声对哈利说，“惹毛了斯内普，他可能会在圣诞舞会上把你变成一只绿眼睛的蝙蝠。”  
“如果他愿意和我跳支舞的话，我不介意变成一口坩埚。”  
“你疯了，哈利。”罗恩拧着眉嫌恶地看了一眼好友。然后他感觉到有什么东西悄无声息地滑到了他的身后，下一秒斯内普就用手里的作业本狠狠地拍了拍韦斯莱和波特的脑袋。  
哈利捂着脑袋瞥了斯内普一眼，但罗恩完全不敢回头去看魔药教授，他短暂地管好了自己的舌头，等着斯内普走开。用余光瞥到斯内普走到了赫奇帕奇的长桌旁时，他又试图和赫敏聊天。  
“嘿，赫敏，你在写什么？我以为你的作业已经在地窖完成了。”  
赫敏对他做了个闭嘴的手势，“那是额外的。”  
罗恩“哇”了一声，“所以，你一直在地窖里和那只老蝙蝠面对面写作业？”  
“罗恩！”赫敏和哈利同时出声，罗恩为自己的嘴巴拉上了拉链。  
“抱歉，是斯内普教授。”罗恩纠正道，他看了一眼哈利，又凑近了赫敏，“有人邀请他参加圣诞舞会吗？”  
“不知道。”  
“我敢肯定没有。”罗恩自信地下了结论，他在赫敏看不到的地方给哈利竖了个大拇指。而哈利完全不明白罗恩是什么意思。  
“这与你无关，除非你想邀请斯内普教授跳舞。”赫敏头也不抬地说。  
“什么？”罗恩怪叫了一声，“该死的，我才不会！绝对不会！”  
他的声音再次吸引了斯内普的目光，斯内普手里那本魔药学作业又一次狠狠地砸在了韦斯莱的脑袋上。坐在他旁边的哈利被带起的风波及，少年再次转过脸，看着居高临下俯视着罗恩的斯内普。  
斯内普感觉到了哈利的目光，他往哈利这边瞥了一眼，看到哈利仰着脸又对他傻笑了起来。  
波特家的小混蛋脑子坏掉了。斯内普给哈利的举止下了定义，他想自己有必要写信给莉莉，让她知晓这件事。  
哈利不知道斯内普在盘算着什么，他只希望斯内普能在这儿，在格兰芬多的长桌后，在他的身边站到天荒地老。但梅林不会满足他这个离谱又卑微的愿望，斯内普在微微弯腰看了一眼赫敏的作业后就转身离开了。  
赫敏写字的速度很快，她转眼就写满了一整页纸。罗恩在屏息看着斯内普晃荡到斯莱特林那边后，有些扭捏地把自己的胳膊往赫敏那边挪了挪。  
赫敏终于抬起头看着他，对他挑了挑眉，意思问他有何贵干。  
“说起来，赫敏，你是个姑娘。”哈利听到他的蠢蛋好友说，“你有舞伴了吗？我是说，我们两个都是男孩子，你要不要挑一个？你知道的，男孩儿就算一个人去也没关系，但女孩就惨了。”  
哈利为了罗恩这句蠢话拧起了眉毛，他从来没想过罗恩的沟通技巧会这么差劲。而且，什么叫“我们两个”？哈利迅速地对着赫敏摇了摇头，他不想参与到这件事里，他是无辜的，他已经有了想要邀请的人。  
赫敏没有看到哈利的拒绝，因为她正怒视着罗恩。她手里的笔迅速地在纸上划了几下，然后赫敏扯下一张纸后合上了本子，一条腿跨出了长凳。  
“我不会一个人去的！”赫敏压抑着怒火，哈利听得出她的声音都有些发抖，“不管你信不信，我已经想好要邀请谁了！”  
罗恩看起来有些傻眼，就连哈利也是。红发韦斯莱还在试图挽回，“如果他不答应呢？”  
赫敏假装没听到罗恩的话，她站起身拿着作业本走到了斯内普面前。斯内普接过了赫敏手里的本子打开，垂下目光粗略地检查了一下赫敏的作业。女巫没有立刻离开，她等了大约半分钟，斯内普合上本子对着她点了点头。  
赫敏的作业总能得到挑剔的斯内普的肯定，在这点上哈利和罗恩已经见怪不怪了。他们注视着女巫气势汹汹地走回来，赫敏在收拾好桌上的东西离开前，咬牙切齿地告诉罗恩：“谢谢你的关心，但我猜他对此毫无疑义！”  
丢下这句话，优等生格兰杰离开了。  
罗恩愁眉苦脸地面对着他一字未动的魔药学作业，哈利试图安慰他。他们的说话声再次引来了斯内普，这次斯内普没有用作业本袭击他们，而是选择了最原始的方式——他拉高了袖子，狠狠地按了按韦斯莱和波特的后脑勺。  
“安静点。”斯内普斥责道。  
哈利很听斯内普的话，尤其是在这个他想邀请斯内普参加圣诞舞会的档口。所以整整一堂自习课，罗恩再也没能从哈利那里听到半个词。他们写了几张小纸条，但都是些无关痛痒的抱怨，对于解决罗恩所面临的问题毫无帮助。  
哈利在晚餐结束后尾随斯内普到了地窖门口，斯莱特林的院长在哈利闯入他的办公室前转过了身，截住了这位不知道意欲何为的格兰芬多。斯内普抱着胳膊低头望着刚刚比他肩膀高了一点的小波特，不大友好地卷了卷唇角，问：“波特先生，有何贵干？”  
“我……”哈利偷偷咽了咽口水，他仰起脸看向斯内普，手掌有些紧张地捏住自己的袍袖，“我想邀请您和我一起参加圣诞舞会……”  
斯内普露出个难以置信的表情，他挑了挑眉，漆黑的眼珠一动不动地盯着哈利的脸，仿佛在窥探哈利的大脑。他注意着哈利任何一点微小的表情，期待着能从波特的绿眼睛里找到这是句玩笑话的证据。  
哈利没有退缩，他迎上斯内普打量的目光，然后保持着得体的微笑。他不知道像斯内普这样强大的巫师，是不是能绕开魔杖直接进行摄神取念。但他一点都不怕，他是真的想邀请斯内普做他的舞伴的，他是真心爱慕着西弗勒斯的。  
即便莉莉会因此拧掉他的耳朵，他也绝不退缩。  
他们僵持在地窖门前，大概过了有两三分钟那么久。哈利听到身后传来马尔福的笑声。  
“白痴。”马尔福嘲讽道。  
哈利没搭理他，只是眨了眨眼睛，轻声地对斯内普说：“求您了。”  
斯内普脸上的表情没有什么变化，他的手已经放在了门把上，“抱歉，波特。”  
“什么？”哈利感觉自己的心因为这句话坠落到了最深最深的谷底。他脸上的肌肉有些僵硬，但是他依然努力地保持着微笑。  
“我有舞伴了。”斯内普说。  
哈利不知道自己是怎么回到格兰芬多塔的。他一回到宿舍，就躺在床上用被子蒙住了头。他同样失意的好哥们罗恩也裹在被子里疗愈情伤，见到哈利失魂落魄地回来也只是象征性地安慰了他几句，意料之中的没有得到任何回应。  
整个宿舍里最高兴的要数纳威了。他邀请到了金妮，正在努力地练习舞蹈步伐。哈利和罗恩看着他快乐的背影，嫉妒得发疯。  
没有任何男人或者女孩儿在波特和韦斯莱的邀请名单上了，所以他们只能勉强凑成一对，不让自己变成圣诞舞会上的可怜虫。在三校的勇士们跳完开场舞后，参与圣诞舞会的其他人开始陆陆续续走入舞池。哈利和罗恩是绝对不会搂在一起跳舞的，于是他们站在人群中，拧着脖子四处寻找着他们要找的人。  
罗恩和哈利几乎是同时发现了自己的目标——穿着浅粉色礼服、挽起了长发的赫敏·格兰杰和依然一身黑色巫师袍，却明显花了一点心思梳洗的斯莱特林学院院长西弗勒斯·斯内普。  
这两个人正抱在一起。斯内普的一只手放在赫敏的腰上，另一只手和赫敏交握着，滑入了舞池。  
费尔奇切换了一首慢歌，在那悠长缓慢的曲调中，哈利僵硬地转动颈椎看向罗恩。此时此刻，最能安慰哈利就是他的好哥们和他一样正大张着嘴巴，傻乎乎地望着他。  
他们就这样变成了霍格沃茨圣诞夜里唯二的两只孤独的呆瓜，但一时之间，哈利也搞不清楚这究竟是谁的错。

END


End file.
